bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Buccaneer
]] The Monkey Buccaneer is a tower introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. It is a pretty powerful all around weapon with a fast rate of fire (50 shots per minute, 150 with the Battleship upgrade) for a good price ($510/$600/$650), but the problem with it is that it can only be placed in water. Another downside is some tracks don't have water, making a change on strategy. Upgraded to Battleship and/or in groups, they can handle several rounds alone. BTD4 Upgrades Grape Shot Grape Shot allows the Monkey Buccaneer to shoot sharpened grapes at bloons. It is the spread shot for the Monkey Buccaneer. 510/600/650 Crow's Nest Crow's Nest allows all the towers within the ship's range and the ship itself to see camo bloons. 255/300/325 Longer Cannons Longer Cannons increases the monkey buccaneer's range. 155/180/195 Battleship Battleship increases fire rate by 3x, destroying much more bloons. 1700/2000/2160 Dreadnaught Dreadnaught is an upgrade purchasable at Mochi Games, It lets your Buccaneer shoot flame that pops Lead Bloons and pops frozen bloons. Bloons TD 5 Please note that, while there are two seperate paths, the player chooses a path when the third upgrade in a path is purchased. After you have bought the third upgrade in a path, you may only buy the first two upgrades in the other path. Path 1 Faster Shooting -$340/$400/$430 Shoots faster. Longer Cannons - $150/$180/$190 Much longer range! Destroyer -$1870/$2200/$2380 Attacks super duper fast! *Increases fire rate to about 3x the speed of the original ship. Aircraft Carrier -$12750/$15000/$16200 Rapidly launches monkey ace pilots that strafe the area with darts. *Lauches three miniature monkey ace pilots at a time. They, in addition to shooting darts out in eight directions, also shoot two stream of darts in front of the ace. Each monkey ace pilot launched from the buccaneer does not appear to be as powerful as an actual Monkey Ace pilot. Path 2 Grape Shot - $260/$300/$320 Sprays out a blast of 4 sharp grapes for additional poppage. Crow's Nest - $210/$250/$270 Allows the buccaneer to detect and target camo bloons. Does not grant detection to other towers. Cannon Ship - $1020/$1200/$1300 Adds a powerful, independantly firing cannon to the buccaneer. *The cannon is about as fast as the original Bomb Tower, as to power, by the time you can afford this upgrade there will be too much going on for you to notice any difference. Monkey Pirates - $3830/$4500/$4860 MOAB Takedown Ability: Grabs hold of the nearest M.O.A.B. Class Bloon and destroys it, ZOMG bloons are immune to this. (This ability takes 55 seconds to recharge) *If there are no MOAB class bloons on the screen, the ability will reel in the strongest bloon on the field. *If only ZOMG bloons exist, the sound effect will play but the hook will not appear. Trivia *This is one of the few towers that changes images for each individual upgrade in BTD4. *It only uses one set of cannons. *The Destroyer shoots grapes every 6 shots. *The Dreadnaught premium upgrade is basically just the fireball from the Monkey Apprentice, but it doesn't blast out a flame. *The Aircraft Carrier upgrade only shoots out 3 Monkey Aces, the animation just keeps going so it looks like it shoots out Monkey Aces constantly. *Path 1 makes it a navy admiral ship, while path 2 makes it a pirate ship. *The Destroyer is basically a water version of an Epic Range Super Monkey. And it's cheaper than a super monkey! *The Aircraft Carrier upgrade shoots Monkey Aces just like the Ace Private Hangar third upgrade. *This tower has more range than an unupgraded Super Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Buccaneer